A través de los años
by Sofie Puckle
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Edward no hiciera de Bella una vampiro? Y si los años pasaban y sólo en ella se notaba. Cuando el lapsus efimero llamado "vida" está por culminar y Edward tiene que decir adiós.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad intelectual de S. Meyer.

Un One-shot un tanto conmovedor, espero les agrade y dejen un review. Gracias.

* * *

Alguna vez escuche que no hay mejor historia que la que se cuenta al final de una vida, un fiel relato de las vivencias, un diario íntimo que nos animamos a sacar justo cuando queremos recordar lo que fuimos para no mortificarnos con lo que somos.

Bien, mi vida era digna de una novela sobre todo por el amor prohibido del que fui protagonista, entre un ser mítico y una joven torpe e ilusa, pero tan sólo tenía dieciocho años, la edad perfecta para el primer amor… ¿Qué mejor que un amor eterno? Por llamarle de alguna manera, pues físicamente, yo no aguantaría hasta la eternidad a su lado, no en una vida mortalmente acabada.

Por inimaginable que fuera Alice fue capaz de ver como un corazón tomaba decisiones ganándole a la razón de un cuerpo.

Veía el final cada vez que se venían a mi mente los ojos de Esme y Alice cristalizados por las lágrimas suplicantes que jamás llegarían a brotar de sus orbes eternas, la infinita calma en Carlisle antes de nuestra partida, como si la resignación de perder a su primer hijo y compañero estuviera ahí incluso antes de saber que sucedería.

Sentir el primer y último abrazo que Rosalie pudo darme en toda una vida de conocernos, la ausencia de la risa de Emmett ante una buena broma de despedida ó lo alucinante que se sentía que por primera vez Jasper fuera incapaz de llenar la atmosfera de calma, en su lugar hacía que todos nos sintiéramos deprimidos.

Una partida sin retorno, el último beso que recibiría de mi familia, porque eso fueron desde el momento en que me enamore de Edward, sin saber que algún día verdaderamente podría llamarles así.

Que importaba si me usaron como escudo durante estos años, simulando que ahora yo era la matriarca de los Cullen, sin embargo, no hablaría de eso hoy, no en mis últimas horas para compartir con mi memoria todo lo que era necesario.

Todo eso me hizo dar cuenta de que era exactamente así como quería que mis días culminaran, más allá de abandonar a las personas que amé o la ilusión de reencontrarme con las que me ganaron al partir, lo que me dolía era que él me seguiría todavía, con la misma pasión sin quejas ni reproches.

Cuando el origen es el mismo final, de regreso a Forks a petición mía por la irrevocable idea de que aquel frío y nublado pueblecillo era excelente para terminar la mejor historia que –personalmente- podría contar.

En aquel lugar que yo había odiado en un principio porque hacía de mis jóvenes días un siniestro y templado universo, ahí estaba la ironía, ahora ese lugar me alumbraba, me hacía sentir calor, más allá de sus profundas nubes y gotas persistentes.

Sólo volvía para escribir el final, en mi…'nuestro sitio'

Era impresionante como había cambiado, alguna vez concebí la idea de que viviría tanto como para ver crecer el lugar donde nací, logre ese objetivo hasta cierto punto; de cualquier forma me era difícil verle, ahora no había un flamante Volvo por el camino ni una chica que rompería los corazones de las bailarinas mas talentosas, ni un par de chicos locos encima de unas motos…Todo eso quedo atrás, justo al lado de mi juventud.

Podía ver uno a uno, mis recuerdos, siendo que Forks era el umbral para mi, donde había encontrado el amor, la aventura, la amistad, todo lo que en una vida podría pedirse y que no podría perder, vi a Jacob tras mis parpados tan joven como la primera vez que lo mire, también a Edward, ambos mirándose con ira por mi, una competencia realmente injusta, ya no sabía nada de aquel comprensivo lobo pero estaba segura que dondequiera que se encontrara sería feliz al lado de alguien que lo mereciera.

Estaba enfrente del mito que profundamente, deseaba que fuera real, quería saber si en verdad, al estar a punto de morir podría ver toda mi vida correr por mis ojos, porque más allá de acordarme anhelante de cada segundo pasado, sería muy gratificante.

Salvo recordar los meses continuos a mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, creo que me saltaría esa parte porque no estaba en mis planes ponerme melancólica en mis últimas dos horas.

Mi cuerpo mortal contaba el tiempo, y hasta cierto punto sabía lo que venía, algo que sin ayuda de mi cuñada, podía deducir, por momentos, sentía a mi corazón flaquear arrebatándome algunos suspiros más de mi final.

Estaba lista, sabía que no me quedaba mucho tiempo, con mucho trabajo llegaría al Crepúsculo, Edward en medio de su frustración por ver tan extinguida mi vida me había rogado que le dejara convertirme ahora, pero, ¿Para qué?

Yo no era bonita ni fuerte, mi peor pesadilla se había vuelto realidad, estaba marchita, mirándome al espejo con él a mi lado, con su sonrisa triste, y aun así inmutable.

En este momento yo era mi abuela, esperando a que ese ángel me llevara a mi última morada.

El sermón tras mi absurda respuesta no se hizo esperar, Edward me regaño cerca de un minuto cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que ahora era mi tiempo el que valía oro, me había llenado de insinuaciones quería que conociera lugares que jamás vi, me prometió llevarme hasta el cielo si le era posible, o mejor, buscar un doctor que retrasara el momento.

Fue un gran esfuerzo hacerle callar, tuve que poner mi dedo índice sobre sus labios y sonreírle ampliamente.

- Lo único que quiero…Es volver a Forks.

Su respuesta fue quedarse mudo y decepcionado, él me estaba abriendo el mundo dejándolo a mis pies, y yo simplemente decidí volver a un lugar sin significado. La única que lo hizo ceder ante mi petición fue Alice, tras una larga plática donde le había revelado la cuenta regresiva que contaba mi existencia.

La ancestral casa Cullen seguía intacta, el blanco estaba un poco desvainado por la antigüedad y abandono pero en esencia era igual de hermosa, se levantaba entre la maleza, dándole un toque terrorífico a la vez, no por nada, esa casa era motivo de leyenda en el pueblo.

Edward me llevo entre sus brazos hasta el segundo piso, en el primero solo estaba su piano y la sala, cubiertos bajo sabanas blancas. Cuando me dejo bajar de sus brazos me dio privacidad para que yo dejara mi memoria suelta, entre en cada cuarto recordando un poco a cada persona que habito el lugar, admire cada cuadro en el estudio de Carlisle, recordando todo lo que viví en esa casa, desde que me llevo a conocer a sus padres hasta el día en que nerviosamente baje las escaleras para darle el SI a una vida eterna a su lado.

_[i]Tanto como vivamos_. [/i]

Fueron unos votos hermosos, y esa última frase me hizo derrumbarme un poco hasta el punto de dejarme derrotar dejando salir lagrimas que había rechazado desde que Alice me había hecho participe del tic-tac que corría en un cronometro flaqueante, obligándome a permanecer indiferente ante la perspectiva luciendo resignada, en aquel entonces y ahora.

Se escuchaban sus melancólicas notas provenientes del piso inferior, aunque no lo aceptaba, Edward estaba triste, tal como lo previó Alice. Eso justo con la hora de mi partida era nuestro secreto, nadie de la familia se llego a enterar, se lo había pedido por el bien de mi amado, porque tenía miedo de verlo partir en busca de su propia destrucción. Lo único de lo que estaba enterado era en donde.

La música se detuvo abruptamente por lo que mis sollozos sustituyeron los sutiles acordes del piano, estaba segura de que venía en camino, sentí sus reconfortantes brazos rodear mi cuerpo, apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza, inhalando entrecortadamente a mi lado, susurraba cosas que yo no lograba entender.

- Estás lista- no fue exactamente una pregunta.

- Creo- repuse sin convencerme.

- Deberíamos buscar a alguien, no te puedes dejar derrotar así- me suplico.

- Edward- me separe un poco de él para poderle ver los ojos, suspire un par de veces antes de decirlo- Lo que deseo mas que nada, es saber que estarás aquí cuando…cuando suceda, saber que te ame lo suficiente en esta vida- hice una pausa y regresaron los sollozos- Es mi momento feliz, he vivido en hospitales desde que comencé a caminar, en cambio, hoy quiero pasarlo a tu lado, cada segundo.

- Bien, entonces, ¿Estás lista?

- Realmente no- admití.

- Ni yo- sonrió sin que la alegría tocara sus ojos que destellaban bajo el color oro como si albergaran lágrimas.

Volvió a cargarme con sumo cuidado para no alterar mi frágil corazón, de igual manera, evitaba besarme para que mi respiración no adelantara lo que él temía, muy dentro de mi existía el pensamiento de que, sin duda, sería una linda manera de fallecer.

Salio de la casa corriendo moderadamente.

- Cierra los ojos- me ordeno y con mucho gusto obedecí.

El viento zumbada en mis oídos, seguramente iba a una velocidad imprudente pero no me importaba, me llevaba a mi lugar feliz, donde ambos éramos nosotros mismos y nuestro amor de había sellado con anterioridad con el gesto más bello, un beso.

Me recargue en su gélido y duro pecho, tras años de dormir sobre él ya no lo parecía tanto, inclusive se notaba caliente, era inadmisible pensar en mis mejores ratos con él, dentro y fuera de la cama, cuando por fin refreno sus instintos y yo los míos para, por lo menos tener un matrimonio normal.

En este punto de la agonía, me sentía en paz, podía ver el rostro de cada persona a la que había amado y me había correspondido, Renée encabezaba la lista con su enorme e infantil sonrisa, Charlie esta en seguida similar a mi mamá, le seguían cada uno de los Cullen con gesto condescendiente y cada uno de mis amigos, los que había recolectado a lo largo de una vida.

- Llegamos- anuncio Edward con voz queda, así que abrí los ojos.

El sol comenzaba a iluminar el prado, las flores se veían hermosas tal y como lo recordaba, los rayos tenues se estrellaban de forma preciosa en cada una de las plantas, creando una visión con luz y sin luz, la mezcla de color era maravillosa, para hacer más bello el panorama a lo lejos un ciervo se alimentaba.

Nos quedamos paralizados hasta que el sol se puso por completo, fue entonces cuando le pedí gentilmente a mi marido que me bajara, camine lentamente hacia la parte iluminada con los brazos abiertos, dejando que chocara en mi rostro y calentara mi piel, muy por detrás Edward seguía admirando lo que tontamente estaba haciendo.

Respire profundamente, como nunca lo hice y jamás lo haría, llenándome de sol, me volví a él, con la esperanza de que se repitiera la experiencia de la primera vez que pise el prado, cuando por fin me confeso todo.

Edward se alejo de las sombras y sin poder evitarlo, me sonroje al tiempo en el que brillaba como un diamante enorme.

- Alguna vez te he dicho lo preciosa que te vez al sonrojarte- me dijo sonriendo.

- Déjame ver- conteste haciendo una pausa dramática de recuento- si, los últimos 50 años.

Sin borrar la sonrisa se acerco a mí, me ayudo a sentarme sobre su regazo, olía muy bien, lleno el ambiente con su frutal aroma, no podía pedir más para el momento, me resigne a cerrar los ojos esperando a que el dijera las palabras que terminaban con mi vida.

Según Alice, justo cuando me dijera: [i]_Te seguiré tan pronto me sea posible_.[/i] Eran mi señal para arrepentirme de mis pecados.

- ¿En que piensas?- inquirió intranquilo.

- En el tiempo.

- Vaya, pensaba lo mismo.

El silencio cubrió la atmósfera, con los ojos cerrados no me enteraba del cuanto tiempo quedaba, tampoco si él me miraba con tristeza, no quería verlo sufrir, así que apreté más mis ojos.

Inconcientemente se había terminado, el tiempo y espacio perdieron significado, los latidos de mi viejo pero afortunado corazón se alentaron hasta ser un susurro de si mismo, estaba apunto de exhalar mi último suspiro.

- Estaré ahí cuando despiertes- me prometió con voz rota, si mi corazón no se hubiera detenido, quizás se ahora estaría roto.

¿Para siempre?- pregunte sin aliento, con voz tranquila, cansada.

Su gélido toque culmino con mi vida, dándole el sello perfecto.

En ese momento, cuando su cara fue la última que se reflejo en mi mente con la sonrisa torcida, supe que había muerto.

- Si, por siempre.


End file.
